Bottle made of a saturated polyester resin have recently become popular because of their tendency to resist deterioration and to withstand attack of a liquid contained therein. Moreover, saturated polyester resin bottles are widely used because they do not generate poisonous gases when burned. However, one major drawback with such saturated polyester resin bottles is that they are not easily coated with paint or the like to enhance their decorative value. That is, decorative paint coatings on such bottles tend not to stick to the bottles, but instead have the annoying tendency to peel off.